Newworld's disater
by Omg fking username
Summary: Well this is my alternate version where instead of Monmonga Ulbert was transported to the NW..i got impatient of other writers slow updates so I made my own
1. Newworld's disater

The year is 2138.

The DMMO_RPG calledYggdrasil is coming to an end.

Mikami Mirai an avergae looking middle_aged salaryman was returning to his apartment from his stressful,underpaid job.

"Shit...those CEOs why the hell did they blame me whenever something goes wrong"yelled Mikami after removing his gas mask.

"Huuu"he sighed and opened his computer to check his work files and saw an email

"I wonder who that is from.I better check it"he said.

"hey Ulbert. Its me Suzuki or Monmonga if

u cant remember. This is the final day of Yggdrasil and i thought all of us could meet at our base one last time and embrace the end together..I really hope u could come and I already asked the others if they could too"

"Haha u never change Suzuki"thought Mikami.

"Very well . Suzuki I shall come"replied Mikami . And then he looked at the clock

"Shitt!!Its already 23:45 I better hurry . "he panicked and put on his dive gear and log on to Yggdrasil.

At the same time in the round table room of Nazarick.Herohero's last words were: "Let's meet up again somewhere." —And so, the last of the three guild members to come online tonight vanished. Silence descended once more — it was as though nobody had ever been here in the first place. Nothing was left behind. Momonga looked at the place where Herohero had been sitting, and he muttered the words he wanted to say. "Today's the last day of the game, I know you're tired, but we'll never have a chance like this again, why don't we stay together until the end—"

" Hahhh"Monmonga sighed.."Well if noone is gonna come anymore . Maybe I should log out as well"he said to himself in sadness." Well It was fun while it lasted." And then the guild leader of the glorious Ainz Ooal Gown logged off. At the same time Ulbert logged on and appear at the round table

Ulbert wondered to himself "where is Monmonga?" and check his friend list immediately.

Monmonga online 1second ago..

"Damm it I should've made it if it wasn't for my shitty equipment."Ulbert shouted ."Well thats a pity . In your shoes Monmonga I will stay here until the game's is over . For the glory of Ainz Ooal Gown"Ulbert inspired himself.

He looked around and saw the satff of

Ainz Ooal Gown. "Well,well if it isnt the guild weapon it was a custom made weapon for u Monmonga its a shame that u never use it"Ulbert said while taking the staff . "I shall carry it with me one last time before everything is gone I hope you will let me guildmaster"Ulbert made an excuse in his mind . He just wants to carry the guild's ultimate weapon and sit on the throne like a demon_lord before everything is over.

Ulbert then teleported to the throne room and sat on the throne of kings . "I really feels fullfilled Ulbert thought to himself.

23:59..

10

9

8

7

5

4

3

2

1

"Well the final moments wasnt that bad Goodbye Yggdrasil , Goodbye Ainz Ooal Gown . U guys are the everything I had . Ulbert closed his eyes and nothing happen.

"What??why am I still here?what happened?"

questions filled his mind and Suddenly

"My lord,are u all right?" Is something matter"said the beasuty besides him.

Ulbert stared at her and thought "wait . She can talk?my body feels hairy and I can feel the clothes that I woreon my skin and all the six senses are working. No doubt about it.

I've been isekaied . I wonder who is the one responsible for it . If its the Devs i should still be in Yggdrasil . If its some goddess then I should be in a completely new world . "he thought. "My lord are u all right?"Ulbert turn his face towards that voice and said. "I'm fine Albedo could u send someone outside and check our surroundings?Tell them not to engage in combat.If there is a threat retreat should be their top piority" . "As you command my lord . " Albedo then cast message and ordered high level undeads on the first floor specialized in stealth to do as her lord has commanded.

Ulbert then said"Albedo call every guardian except Gargantua to come to the throne room for an important meeting in an hour . In the meantime I am gonna be on the 6th floor to test some important things"and he immediately teleported there .


	2. Ulbert's move

Right after that, the scenery in front of him changed, and his surroundings were now a dark tunnel. At the end of the tunnel he could see what looked like a giant lowered portcullis. Within the tunnel were artificial lights

He then walked through the colosseum gate. Ulbert walked into the center of the arena, and looked into the sky. What he saw was a black expanse of night sky. Perhaps he might have been able to see the stars if there were no light around him

And he shouted "Guardians of the sixth floor come before me". Immediately two child like figures appear before him.

"Welcome to the floor that we guard Ulbert_sama"the energetic dark elf kid replied. "Welcome..." the other child said shyly. Ulbert then said "I will be testing my powers here dont mind me Aura, Mare ".

"We understand Ulbert_sama"they replied.

Ulbert then looked at the clearing and cast his spell.

"I hope this works" thought Ulbert.

"Hell_fire blast!" Ulbert chanted his spell.

Immediately a pillar of black flames consumed the targeted area.

"Good,normal attack spells seem to work. How about summoning spells?"Ulbert wondered. "Aura,Mare would u mind clearing up all the demons I am about to summon?"

"Yes! we can take care of that Ulbert_sama".

Ulbert then casted "Armageddon evil"

a tenth tier summoning spell that summons hundreds of demons. The bad thing about the spell is that u cant control the summoned creatures and they will attack anyone except their summoner. So this spell is mostly used as a sacrifice for the super tier spell "Ia Shub-Niggurath ".

Darkness gathered around Ulbert and formed a swirling vortex. Then,a gurgling sound came from bubble-like objects around him,and demons were born from the abyss. The irst to appear were demons below level 10; there were a total of 128 of those Inferior Demons. There was no other word he could use to describe them other than "Deformed". Their heads were swollen, their left arms were unnaturally thin,their massive rightarms were made of several tentacles twined together, and their legs were of different lengths. They did not possess anything to tell their gender apart, and yellow pusoozed fromcountlesss mall holes all over their bodies. Their forms seemed to imply that they had been born solely to pollute the world. These demons, made for destruction and slaughter, were not under Ulbert's control. Instead, they attacked everything around them.

"Go, Aura and Mare" Ulbert commanded.

The twins immediately rushed to combat the incoming demons. Aura swung his whip and about 20 demons were immediately destroyed and turned into dust.Mare then cast a 9th tier AOE(area of effect) spell called "Devoured Earth". The ground immediatly swallowed up all the helpless demons.Then more demons emerged and the twins destroyed everything with ease.

"As expected of lvl 100 npcs" Ulbert thought.

"Well done guardians" Ulbert praised the two children. "This is nothing Ulbert_sama" Aura replied. "Are u gonna summon more?" Mare asked with a panicky voice. "No,no this is everything. Now come with me to the throne room I already ordered other guardians to assemble there. It is about time" Ulbert said as he opened a gate to the throne room.

Ulbert went in and the twins followed.

When he got to the other side Ulbert saw that the other guardians have arrived and he sat on the throne. "Thank you Guardians for gathering here" Ulbert said with a kingly tone.

"We are not worthy of your praise Ulbert_sama" the guardians replied in unison.

"It seems Nazarick is caught in an unkown situation.I have already send several scouts to verify our surrounding" Ulbert said . At the same moment an eight_edge assassian appear before him and said "I have the report supreme one". Ulbert then said "share with everyone here".

The assassian then bowed and said "Me and my brothers have scouted 50 km around the great tomb and found several things.

The first one is Nazarick is no longer surround by the swanps and it is now surrounded by grass plains.

We have also found a large forest neardy and several human villages about 20 km away from here.

There are also many burned villages around there as well.

There is also a human city 50km north of here" This is all my report Suprene one".

"Excellent job as always. Now return to your brothers and check if there are hostilities

around the tomb". The assassian then disappered. "What the hell they scouted 50km in 50minutes. I am impressed.

Well it seems that I've been transported to a completely new world.

Curse you whoever responsible for this" Ulbert curse in his mind and then turn his attention at the still bowing guardians.

"Rise your heads"Ulbert said.

"Now i guess you all heard what our scouts told us". "Yes Ulbert_sama. What do you want us to do?" Albedo asked. For now, double the security to the first floor and make sure noone enters it. You can use whatever necessary but dont use monsters from the 8th floor and merceneries that require gold to summon.

Aura and Mare… can you conceal the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick? Simple illusions don't seem very reliable, and thinking about the cost of illusions gives me a headache." Aura and Mare looked at each other and began thinking. After a while, Mare spoke up: "U-using magic might be tricky. If we had to hide everything along with the surface… although, we could cover the walls in mud, and then add plants as camouflage." "Do you intend to soil the glorious walls of Nazarick with base dirt?" Albedo said that with her back turned to Mare. Although her voice was sweet and velvet, the tone it carried was anything but. Mare's shoulders trembled, and although the surrounding Guardians remained silent, their attitudes suggested that they shared Albedo's opinion. In contrast, Ulbert felt Albedo was being too much of a busybody. The situation was hardly serious enough to warrant such a reaction. "Albedo… don't speak out of turn. I am addressing Mare." His voice was so aggressive that it surprised Ulbert himself.

"My apologues Ulbert_sama".Albedo apologized.

"What do we do about the human villages Ulbert_sama?" Demiurge suddenly asked with a grin on his face. "Yes, Demiurge we should kidnap some villagers to test out my

skills a live guneia pig would be very useful indeed". Ulbert said and suddenly realized what he just said. "Whats happening to me?

How could I say that so casually? is it because I am a demon now?" Ulbert thought in his head.


	3. Preparations

Ulbert then carefully thought in his head

"Yes, I need to test out my abilities as well as gauge the strength of this new world. My top priority should be to compare Nazarick's power to those of the New world's.

Power is everything after all".

Ulbert then looked at Demiurge and said

"I have plans for them Demiurge. I want you to send out some lesser devils to a couple of villages to test how the villagers and their guards handle those.

After we've got a general idea of what they are capable of we'll send in stronger demons to abduct them".

Ulbert in his mind feels bad for the innocent villagers but he knows that is the only idea that Demiurge would expect from his creature.

In Demiurge's mind,Ulbert Alain Odle is

the incarnation of the word "evil", the most sinster of the 41supreme beings and the demon of great disater.

He couldn't ruin his image infront of anyone from Nazarick especially Demiurge.

Ulbert then sighed and said "this is all I've to say for now return to your tasks at hand and Demiurge meet me at the surface I might need your insight on this operation".

"You flatter me Ulbert_sama.Thank you for letting me be of use to you on this plan" Demiurge said while bowing. "Good meet me at the surface in next 30 minutes.

I am gonna go and get my gear.

Ulbert then teleported away. His destination was the Nazarick's treasurey.

After teleporting into the Treasury, the first thing Ulbert saw was countless lights glittering in the air, like stars in the sky. The ceiling was so high that one would have to strain to see its heights, and its walls were so broad that they exceeded the range of one's vision. The vast room they defined was filled with dazzling treasures. In the center of the room was a heaping pile of gold coins and gems, so immense that it resembled a mountain range. Even the amount which could be seen to be counted was but a tiny fraction of the actual sum. In addition, there were masterfully-made works of art buried in the mountain of gold. A quick glance revealed a golden mug, a scepter encrusted with all manner of gemstones, a crystal pitcher, an animal pelt which emitted a platinum radiance, an exquisitely-woven tapestry made with thread-of-gold, a pearlcolored ocarina, a fan made of rainbow-colored feathers, a mask made from animal hide, and many, many more. Needless to say, they were but the tip of the iceberg.

Ulbert paid the treasures no heed and turned to faced the botomless shadow. This is however a door that required a password to open.

Ulbert then shouted" by this means you shall acquire the glory of the whole world. And so you shall drive away all shadows and blindness ".

The shadow then vanished, and one could see into the tunnel that had been left behind. Ulbert then smiled and thought "I am suprised I can rember that password. Well I am the one that helped Tabula to build all these traps and hidden mechanics after all.

But I wonder what Monmonga has added during my absence.

Ulbert then went in the tunnel and he reached a rectangular room.There was a table and a sofa_set in the middle of the room.

Ulbert was shocked when he saw the entity that was sitting on the sofa.

The entity wore a full plate armour which was shining elegantly even in a dimly lit room.It wore a short red cape.Its was a knight in shining armour.

Ulbert then gasped surprisingly "Touch_me is that you?".

Immediately Touch_me's body distorted and another heteromorphoc being stood in his place.

Its face was flat, with no nose or other facial features. Its mouth and eyes were replaced by three empty holes. There were no eyeballs, teeth or a tongue; just three black holes which looked like they had been drawn on by a child with a black marker.

"A doppleganger?"Ulbert wandered.

The creature then forcefully clicked his heels together, and raised his right hand to his cap in a grossly overacted salute. "I bid you a fond welcome, Ulbert-sama.

My name is Pandora's actorrr. I am the area of guardian of the treasurey that the leader of the 41 supreme beings Momonga_sama himself created"He said with a dramatic pose.

"Wow i can't beleive Momonga can create something this awesome. His neo_nazi outfit,his face,his dramatic acts everything is perfect. I am envious of you Momonga_san".

Ulbert praised Momonga in his heart.

"I get it stand down soldier"Ulber replied with a salute. "I am here to get my old gear back bring them to me Pandora's actor".

Pandora's actor then presents Ulbert with his pitch_black magic caster robes. His 10rings including the ring of Ainz Ooal Gown and his favourite hat.

Everything Ulbert wore from his hat to his rings were all high_tier divine class items.

Ulbert's mana is key for victory in dungeon raids. The amount of mana remaining on Ulbert indicates how much the guild could further in a dungeon. So most of Ulbert's equipment are focused on mana regeneration.

Ulbert then thanked Pandora's actor and teleported out of the treasurey.


End file.
